


Please Hear Me Out One Last Time

by AC448



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Betrayal, Grief, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Lots of aunt Natasha, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Revenge, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC448/pseuds/AC448
Summary: Peter was always the perfect nice, smiling, and obedient kid. Everything changed after Tony's death, the teen was devastated after loosing another person in his life. Surely he couldn't have known that when his supposedly dead father showed up, he was dealing with and impostor. Peter is grieving and Quentin Beck is looking for revenge.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Please Hear Me Out One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you like this. It is my first story involving the MCU and has been sitting in my Wattpad drafts for about a year. Right now I will try for the updates to not be further than a week apart. Hope you enjoy it :)

Peter didn't know how he ended up in this position, cuffed up and being taken into a dark cell inside a foreign country. All he knew was that he had been found and taken by several police officers, practically dragged and humiliated from one of Stark Industries' private labs in Berlin for the world to see. 

As the police officer locked the bars of the cell, he started questioning why he had agreed to the plan that brought him to this circumstance in the first place. He didn't know how he could've been so dumb...

Wait, actually, maybe he did know.

He had involved himself in this mess the moment that his dead "father" showed up at his school and asked for his help. The same father who had supposedly survived the deadly energy from the six infinity stones.

"I need your help, Pete, you're the only one that can do this"

Peter should've known.

He should've known the moment he saw him that the man wasn't his father, he should've known the universe would have never been so kind as to give him what he loved most back.

Mysterio and Tony Stark had nothing in common. He should've realized Mysterio was nothing like the smart, caring, and loving man he considered to be his father. The idiot had only managed to look like Tony. He never achieved that mixture of expensive cologne and oil scent, he never managed to give warmth in his words and actions, he didn't have his father's caring hands that loved to ruffle the younger's hair. Yet Peter still managed to believe every damn word that came out of the man's mouth. What a fool he showed himself to be.

He stupidly ignored all of the red flags that now seemed pretty obvious. The lack of nicknames, the immense pressure, and the lack of affection should have made him take precautions. However, none did it. Now, here he was, stuck in a police station inside a cold and dark room, sore from the cuts and bruises littered around his pale face and body. Heck, even his heart was clenching and his eyes were swollen from so much crying. He was waiting to be picked up by whoever still wanted to even be near him after the day's incident.

Damn, he was so stupid.

He could already imagine Pepper's hurt expression, her tears, and disappointment from so many broken promises. He could hear the questions and sadness from his small and innocent sister as to why one of her heroes was now hated by the public. Surely Happy wouldn't miss the opportunity for throwing him a disappointed look and Rhodey wouldn't let him skip the talk about his actions. The tabloids were probably having a field day throwing dirt to the Stark name and shame to the Stark family.

Maybe he deserved the cold cell he was thrown in, he deserved the guilt, the wounds, the loneliness...

A mid-aged looking drunk man turned to Peter from a corner on the concrete floor and interrupted his thoughts. "So Peter Stark huh? Didn't expect that one. Certainly not like your father who showed to be a real hero young man. Surely the man regrets sacrificing everything for you. Yet what can we expect from a rotten spoiled brat like yourself? You know he should've seen this coming" He ignored the comment, still, the man was right, he was nothing like Ironman and much less like Tony. His father figure and mentor would have been disappointed.

Peter began to drift, the unkind words sticking to his mind, he should've snapped. It should've been him.

Tony, who gave his life for the universe and made the Earth a better place with all his innovations should still be alive to grow his company, to see his daughter grow... Peter still remembered seeing him taking his last breath. Those last seconds would forever be engraved in his mind.

"You know? If you were good enough maybe Tony would still be alive"

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming from the hallway in front of the cells "Someone is here to fetch ya" A police officer approached and opened the cell as he grabbed the teen's arm and dragged him out of the bad-smelling cell and into a neat white-painted lobby.

When he arrived he expected Happy, Aunt May, perhaps even Pepper Stark the woman he considered to be his mom to witness his shame. He never considered the person that was currently in front of him...

There stood his aunt Natasha dressed in a green gown and looking at him with cold and unexpressive green eyes, eyes that were highlighted even more by her stunning loose red hair. He could already assume that behind those cold looking green orbs, there was plenty of disappointment, sadness, and perhaps even anger.

Peter now really wanted to disappear. The woman in front of him was his auntie Nat, one of his heroes; the one that comforted him after his first heartbreak with Liz, loved him when he didn't feel like he deserved love, and helped him with everything going from math homework to training and even wounds.

-Nat?- His voice and his eyes showed fear while his tear stained-red cheeks displayed an incredible shame -I promise that I can explain this, I swear it's not what it seems...- He tried explaining to Nat why he was there accused of robbery, invasion of private property, among other charges presented to him after being caught. His attempts at justifications were interrupted by his aunt's words.

-Let's go- Natasha said coldly without even sparing another look at her nephew. 

Well, the night was going to be one of the worst nights of his life.


End file.
